Alien 3: My Take
by TraptWolf94
Summary: Everything after 'Aliens' never happened. Same old characters: Ripley, Hicks, Bishop and Newt. Just what i think should replace Alien 3. XxXxX Give it a try.
1. Chapter 1

**Hay, this is a take on what a friend of mine would put as Alien 3. It's not really a story, just the plot. Comment for him!! :D**

**He doesn't have an account so that's why I've uploaded it on here. :)**

**Thanks.**

* * *

The film starts as aliens ended. Just pretend that the other 2 alien movies weren't real because they are crappy movie sequels.

The four people that survived the events from aliens awake from hyper sleep because earth is only 3 hours away. At dinner the cook starts coughing out blood and screaming in pain, then suddenly a xenomorph bursts out of his body and escaped in an air vent. Everyone is anxious to kill the xenomorph because it only takes 4-5 hours to grow into an adult xenomorph. They find the xenomorph but only to be a queen alien. They shoot hundreds of rounds at it and it finally dies. The crew figures that if it's a queen then it could have laid eggs. They check the whole ship and find no evidence of alien eggs.

Soon after they land their ship and leave the station, say their goodbyes and go their own ways.

Late at night a worker for the station hears a noise coming from the ship and opens a door that bishop forgot to lock. Suddenly a facehugger attacks the worker and a xenomorph is born, ON EARTH!!

Police find the dead body and inform Hicks, Bishop, and Ripley about the incident. Ripley tells the police to evacuate the whole city but the police refuse because it is late at night and that they will do it in the morning. Ripley has a mental breakdown and says that it will kill the whole city in one night but they still refuse and lock her up.

During that one night 16 cops are killed, but one just before he dies calls the National Guard and informs them on the situation.

The National Guard arrives but they are too late, the alien has already wreaked havoc on half the city. Hicks, Bishop, and Ripley are called in to kill the alien. The soon find out that because the alien came out of a incredibly large man the xenomorph is very massive.

As the alien kills almost half the city the group trap the alien in an old church. They battle for ages and it finally dies when Newt comes from nowhere and stabs it through the chest with an alien tail (that Ripley gave to newt as a souvenir) as the alien is dying hicks gets a shotgun and shoved it up the aliens mouth and pulls the trigger, killing the alien instantaneously. They all are giving a medal of bravery.

The film ends as you see one last alien egg in the back of the ship, indicating that there is going to be another sequel.

THE END!!

**Lieutenant Ripl****ey** is the crew's flyer for the spaceship. She has a bad temper and she secretly likes Hicks.

**Corporal Hicks** is the crew's weapons specialist for the spaceship. He is very humble and secretly likes Ripley.

**Bishop** is the crew's doctor for the spaceship. He is an android (robot).

**Newt** is new to the crew they found her alive on a planet with a whole hive of aliens in the other movie. She is only nine years old.

**Alien** is a deadliest creature in the universe and it is sometimes called a xenomorph. It has acid blood a tongue that can break through steel.

**Xenomorph** is the same as an alien.

**Facehugger** is a creature that is the size of a dinner plate and has eight legs acid blood and can lay and egg in you that bursts out of your chest in a couple of hours.

**Queen** is a creature exactly like a normal alien but 5 meters tall 13 meters long with a crest at the top of its head. It can lay eggs that turn into a facehugger that lays an alien in you that bursts out of you and turns into a adult xenomorph.

* * *

**Thanks again. He would love a comment. :)**


	2. Authors Note

**Authors Note:**

Hola!!

A big thanks for the reviews of both _**randomfox** _and **_Audrey33_.**

My friend literally grinned from ear to ear at the thought of someone reading his work.

Thanks again. :)


End file.
